


Journey to Yue

by herfics



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herfics/pseuds/herfics
Summary: "Yue come back here right now!" jumping the stands and dashing into alleys I could feel my pulse racing, with a dart to my left I lose myself and forget about the dead end. "Stop" I turn around and grin before they metal bend the cuffs on...The city of Omashu barley slept with all the new renovations and installations in the city, keeping up with Republic City. The Council of Five sat at the head of the push to modernize our every changing city. The news of the new Avatar being found in the city was spreading like wildfire and people were excited for the new change. Korra's touch on the world was almost untouchable, with bringing a dead nation back and opening the 2 spirit portals and letting the spirit's back to the world. Not to mention the opening of the new spirit portal that was in Republic city. What avatar that comes next will live up to her unbelievable standard of work? This is the Journey to Yue and the modern world.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up as the new avatar brings a certain amount of dread with it, feels suffocating, but whatever time to get up I think to myself. I get up and look in the mirror, my black hair falls just above my shoulders and looks frizzy from sleep. My green eyes stare back at me with bags underneath giving away that I barley slept. "Yue! Hurry up your going to be late for class get a move on"I hear my mom yell up the stairs and I shake my head. I jump into uniform and tie my hair up in the bun it usually sits in, I open the door and crash into Choi, "Watch it loser I don't have time" I call out and land a kiss on his cheek and dash down the stairs with him on my tail.

My name is Yue Wong, and I live in Omashu with my parents and twin brothers Choi and Chen. I've lived here for my entire life being consumed in the knowledge of my city and its long history with the people in it. My brothers started water bending when they were 6 years old and mine never really kicked in. My mother is a water-bender who fell in love with my dad during the battle between avatar Korra and Kuvira. My dad, the earth bender, was stationed there with General Iroh to defend the city and ended up meeting her after the fighting died down. They decided to move to a city that was a bit quieter but just as lively as Repbublic city, the great city of Omashu. When I turned 6 a year after my brothers started water bending my parents kept wondering whether I would earth bend or not, it took a while but when Chen ruined my favorite book I couldn't help but throw a stone at his head and leave a mark thats present to this day. My dad was ecstatic that there was an earth bender in the family besides himself and we spent every afternoon together training. After months of our parents training us we all thought it would be fun to host a mock fight between the three of us in our backyard, winner gets bragging rights of course but also the rights to drive dads new Sato mobile when we turned 16. Thinking about that day always makes me laugh because who would of thought I would cause so much damage. 

"Ok rules are when the person is either knocked out of the ring or is unable to continue the fight is to cease there" We all nod and take our spots in a triangle. Mom blows the whistle and Choi sends a gush of water towards my head and Chen sweep kicks at my legs and I have to evade while dodging them at the same time, "Cowards you're working together" They smile and take turns sending hits towards me as a team, "Get them off balance Yue" I hear dad yell from the side. I swipe at the earth and move us so the three of us are backwards to each other, with that I do a little one two and send Choi out the side of the ring. "What no fair she used.. she did.. she" I laugh, "Don't be such a sour loser big bro, don't worry your twin will join you very soon" Chen charges at me and we engage in a couple blows before he twists and before I can react sticks my feet in ice and sends a stomach punch. I fall and barley keep my body in the ring, I see him running towards me and I panic. With no real plan in mind I stick my hands up and a gush of wind sends Chen into the side of the house. Silence fills the backyard and Chen groans, "Did she.." I stare at my hands and walk over to Chen, "Are you ok? I didn't.. I.." Mom and dad rush over to me, "Yue did you just air bend?" I shrug and try again and the flowers in moms garden go spinning in a spiral motion. "I think I can air bend.." My brothers stand on opposite sides of me and say it must be a joke, "Theres no way Yue is the avatar dad.. mom?" They stare at me and mom says she has an idea, "Im going to send a gush of water at you can you try bending it?" I shrug and we stand apart, she sends a stream at my head and I try but it hits me square in the face, "Are you ok honey?" I nod and sit on the ground. "Maybe it was a fluke guys, I mean what are the odds I am the avatar right?" Chen speaks up, "Wait I read that avatar Korra didn't air bend until she was in real danger with Amon, remember she said she lost her bending and somehow unlocked air bending." My dad just nods and says, "How about Chen and Yue start again, maybe them actually fighting will trigger it again and we can see if she really is the avatar, this time try either fire or water ok?" I nod and Chen and I start up. We fight as usual but all I can manage is earth bending, he sends multiple shards of ice towards me and I breeze through them and dodging each one. While evading him I don't see the sphere of water he bended thats hiding right behind me, and right as a I barley turn to see it he sends it at me. I lift my hands in a sweeping motion and the entire sphere evaporates in a steam. "No fricking way she fire bended" I try again and do a couple arial kicks and undercuts with my hands and fire shoots out. I keep hitting until I land a blow to Chen and he hits the outside of the ring. "Holy crap mom, dad Yue is the avatar" Choi screams and picks me up in a twirl. I smile and mom and dad both looks so proud and smile with tears in their eyes.

I guess I am the avatar I think to myself..


	2. Avatar Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the whirlwind of my new found abilities and title my house became a hotspot in Omashu. The white lotus, current world leaders, and the only other air bending master alive currently, Jinora find their way to my front door. My brothers hide out in their room and my mom runs around the room with a tray of tea while my dad boosts about me always being a genius. I roll my eyes and lean in the door way while everyone talks about me while not really... this will be fun.

"Since Omashu isn't currently in political distress I think it would be best to keep the Avatar here"  
"Are you crazy Omashu is over run with violence, plus she needs to learn water bending! What better way to get that exposure then from the life around her in republic city and spiritual guidance from her teacher Jinora. Plus wouldn't it be better then to keep her there since Korra loved it there?" They all look at Jinora and she simply shrugs, "I believe that when she's ready to learn water bending she will figure her way to whoever is supposed to teach her. There shouldn't be any need to force the avatar to stay or go anywhere. The freedom to explore and live - " The current leader of Republic city, Lee, interjects.  
"As the spokes man for Republic city I would like to say that our city would love to host the avatar and do all in our power to keep her safe while she learns the final element." He smiles proudly while. Lee is the son of President Raiko the previous president of Republic city, from the stories I hear during school people say he's more of a showy figure head rather than one that makes actual moves that benefit his city. I sit in the corner and listen to then argue about what my well being would be when the council chairman speaks up.  
"Enough fighting, Yue isn't some fragile little avatar or even bender. She has destroyed this city too many times to count, along with causing trouble everywhere she goes. From the moment she was born our city was a filled with chaos but she is also one of the brightest and strongest minds in this city. She is a pillar of the younger community and is friends with every one in the town, where she goes and where she doesn't isn't a matter of discussion without involving her. Omashu is an ever evolving city that has many bright benders and minds collectively pushing it towards being one of the greatest places in the world. Right now the matter of discussion is whether or not she should remain in the city or move in order to learn water bending. The world is currently at peace but who isn't to say we will need the avatar at full strength to help preserve that peace? The council's vote would be the have the avatar move to live at air temple island and get both spiritual and air bending training from master Jinora, while both in the pursuit of a fine water bending instructor" Ya Ming finishes speaking and sits back down, I laugh to myself I always knew she loved me.  
Ya Ming is one of the lead members on the council of five, leading as their spokesperson on all matters. She was always one of my biggest role models with the way she commands a room but also kind and fun to be around. The council consist's of 4 benders from each element and one non-bender elected to lead Omashu as a council. Ya ming is the councils fire bender so whenever we spare at the academy she comes down to show that, "fire benders are the best". I smile and connect eyes with Jinora and she ushers me to speak up, I roll my eyes and sigh,  
"If I could interject here as I don't know the active avatar here, I would like to stay here in Omashu until the academic season is over and exams are over. I want to participate in this years end exam tournament I've been training for months! After that ends you can announce the new avatar being found, for the time being I don't really want word to get out. When everything finishes then I would like to move to republic city and get help from master Jinora to master air bending and gaining insist on both the spiritual world and avatar state. Along the way who is to say I don't find a good water bending teacher, hell my brothers are both great water benders they could accompany and teach me what I need to know." I look around the room and my parents both ask if this is really what I want, and I nod. This is my journey to take and I don't need all these geezer's forcing me to pick the route I need to take to become the greatest avatar. I also add, "Right now I have so much freedom to take my time because the world really isn't in any immediate danger, so I would like to finish my time as a regular teen before being your "avatar". Korra saved the world, there isn't any reason I need to rush." With that I smile and Ya Ming jumps in, "Um.. Yue I hate to have to say this but the council has voted to keep you from participating in this years tournament due to the nature of these events. If sparing with your brothers caused your body to trigger the other elements who's to say you won't with the other students.." My mouth hands out, "Wait.. you can't be serious I literally have been training all year with everyone else you can't.." She holds her hand up and looks at me with pity, "Our vote is final I'm so sorry" I feel my body getting hot and I can't help but get pissed, I feel the house start to shake, "This isn't FAIR I TRAINED ALL YEAR LONG" the vases start to drop off the cabinets, "Yue Stop!" I hear Choi speak and get cut off with the sound of the cabinet falling to the ground, I raise my hand to open the door to the front door but my strength makes the entire wall burst. I hear everyone scream and cover their heads, my dads hand on my shoulder and I grab it twist and push a gust of air towards his body and he flies into the wall, "Jai!" my mom yells. I start walking out the door when I feel metal cuffs grab both my arms and bring me towards the ground, "Restrain here now" Ya ming yells. Jinora comes and whispers, "Yue snap out of it this isn't you.." I feel myself calm down and shake my head. I look around at the damage around the room, "Dad..?" What happened I think. Jinora tells me I entered the avatar state, "I remember Korra had the same problem, she would enter the avatar state due to the triggering of high emotions at the beginning of her avatar journey. Don't worry it happens." I walk over to my dad and asks if he's ok and he smiles, "Don't worry baby I've went through worse.." I smile and bow to everyone, "I'm.. sorry" I turn and walk out the door.


End file.
